Everybody Knows
by Ovieee
Summary: Apa jadinya jika hubungan rahasia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diketahui oleh publik? Apakah Baekhyun akan marah? Atau malah sebaliknya? / CHANBAEK SHIPPER MERAPAT. Terinspirasi dari berita di koreaboo/YAOI/BL/ONESHOT. rnr please


**Title: Everybody Knows**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other**

 **Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Litle bit of SMUT**

 **Summary: Apa jadinya jika hubungan rahasia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diketahui oleh publik? Apakah Baekhyun akan marah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **Warn. Yaoi. BL. Sho-Ai dan sejenisnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Yeol, kok mereka pada tau semua ya?"

"Hah!? Siapa sebenarnya yang mempublikasikan ini?"

"Koreaboo sialan. Dari mana mereka tahu tentang ini?"

"Astaga Yeol, kenapa kau malah santai-santai saja sedangkan kita seperti ini?"

Lelaki manis yang sedari tadi sibuk pada _smartphone_ nya—sambil menggerutu dan mengomel- memarahi orang yang dipanggilnya 'Yeol' tadi. Ia menatap lelaki yang dipanggil 'Yeol' dengan pandangan kesal. _Hell yeah_ , bagaimana bisa si Yeol itu terlihat biasa saja padahal hubungan mereka saat ini sudah diketahui oleh semua orang?

"Yeol!"

"Hmm.. Ada apa sayang?" balas yang dipanggil Yeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar kaca didepannya dan sibuk menggonta ganti Channel untuk mencari anime Naruto kesukaannya.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Yang manis menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. Membuat Chanyeol, ya Park Chanyeol menoleh dan segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan kekasihnya yang berada dikepalanya sendiri itu.

"Ssstt.. Jangan dijambak, kau mau rambutmu rontok hm?" tegur Chanyeol yang memegang tangan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, dan sang kekasih hanya mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, membuat yang paling tinggi tersenyum gemas lalu ia menarik pipi gembil yang lebih pendek dengan cubitan kecil.

"Aww! Kenapa kau mencubitku Dobi!?" bentaknya, padahal sih pipinya tidak terlalu sakit, ia hanya dalam masa kesal karena kekasih tiangnya tersebut acuh-acuh saja pada berita yang sedang menyebar keseluruh dunia.

"Salah sendiri kau terlalu imut"

 _Cup_

Yang mungil mendapat kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Dan pipinya seketika merona dengan pandangan mereka yang masih terkait satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak imut, dan aku tampan"

"Lebih tampan mana denganku?" Lalu tiba-tiba yang mungil menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam pada dada bidang sang kekasih. "Ada apa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut sembari mengelus surai kekasih mungilnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja saat berita hubungan kita menyebar luas? Siapa sebenarnya yang menyebarkan itu? Kau tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau manajer _hyung_ tau tentang hubungan kita? Dan… bagaimana kalau _sasaeng_ berusaha untuk mencelakaimu? Kau tahu, aku—ak—"

"Ssstt… Bertanya nya satu satu sayang, bagaimana bisa aku akan menjawab jika kau bertanya dan berbicara secepat itu?" Baekhyun—lelaki mungil- diam masih didekapan Chanyeol. Ia menatap dalam manik kekasih tiangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, membuat mata bulat sang kekasih menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Aku akan jawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak kecilmu"

 _Cup_

Lagi, Baekhyun merasakan kecupan ringan di bibir tipisnya. Namun ia tetap diam, karena penasaran dengan apa jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak perlu takut dengan berita yang menyebar luas—"

"Kenap—"

"Aku belum selesai bicara _puppy_ " Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu, terpaku pada panggilan barunya dari Chanyeol. "Bukankah dengan menyebarnya hubungan kita, walaupun kita tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarnya, kita tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahukan kepada seluruh orang kalau kita itu sudah terikat kan?" Baekhyun masih diam mendengar penuturan kekasih tiangnya.

"Lagipula, aku yakin manajer _hyung_ tidak akan marah dengan masalah ini" Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi mulus Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan lembut, menghantarkan rasa nyaman bagi yang mungil.

"Ekhem, dimohon untuk yang ingin bermesraan memasuki wilayah pribadinya masing-masing" Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil bermata doe yang menggendong seorang bayi tengah tertidur.

"Kyungsoo," Oh, itu dia namanya, Do Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya dan sekarang sudah bermarga Kim. Istri dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin merupakan teman satu grup nya yang bernama EXO itu. Hubungan mereka sudah dipublikasikan dan untungnya banyak yang mendukungm, yeah, walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang mencaci maki mereka karena hubungan yang sangat tidak normal itu.

Kyungsoo berlalu saja memasuki kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan pasangan ChanBaek yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung dan kekasih tiangnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau manajer hyung tidak marah?" ucap Baekhyun pelan kembali ke pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja!" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, oh tidak. Ia mendapat ide yang tidak bagus untuk Baekhyun.

 _ **Chu~**_

Baekhyun tersentak saat kekasih tiangnya tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Sangat cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau tadi Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mhh~" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol mengemut bibirnya penuh, dan Chanyeol tersenyum—menyeringai- kecil dibalik ciumannya.

 _ **Click**_

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Demi Neptunus, kenapa Chanyeol memotret mereka yang tengah saling memakan bibir?

"Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah Baek, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi." Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Dan disana, dilayar tersebut, foto mereka yang tadi saling memakan bibir, Chanyeol mempostingnya di akun Instagram miliknya.

"Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun lagi, ia tidak percaya pada Chanyeol yang sudah mempublikasikan foto aib—bagi Baekhyun- itu. "Kenapa kau mempostingnya Yeol? Kau tahu.. Ak—aku.." Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. Ia hanya takut, okey? Siapa yang tidak takut dengan halsemacam itu, karena mereka sedang diambang kejayaan pada grupnya. Siapa tahu akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan setelah Chanyeol memposting foto yang sangat vulgar tersebut. Seperti misalnya sasaeng yang berusaha untuk mencelakai Chanyeol-nya? Siapa tahu kan.

"Oouuh,, Lihatlah sayang" Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan poselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap layar datar tersebut dengan pandangan nanar sebelum mata sipitnya melebar karena melihat berbagai komentar dari fans Chanyeol maupun fans nya.

" _ **Oh aku tidak menyangka kalau ChanBaek melakukan hal ini. AKU CINTA KALIAN! AAA~!"**_

" _ **Apakah mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan yang rahasia dan terkesan special?"**_

" _ **YAAMPUN! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA CHANYEOL MEMPOSTING FOTO YANG SEPERTI INI! CHANBAEK!"**_

" _ **KALIAN MENIKAH SAJA!"**_

" _ **CEPATLAH MENIKAH!"**_

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan dirinya melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sangat menawan.

"Lihatlah komentar yang ini"Chanyeol men- _scrol_ layarnya untuk mencari komentar yang _tadi_.

" _ **Kuharap Chanyeol akan melakukan lebih setelah adegan ini"**_

" _ **Apakah Chanyeol akan melakukan tahap yang lebih tinggi? Jika iya, oh aku akan potong tumpeng"**_

Dan entah kenapa pipi Baekhyun merona membaca komentar yang sangat—tidak-enak dibaca itu.

"C-Chan"

"Hm? Ada apa sayangku?"

"Kenapa mereka malah mendukung hubungan kita?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel Chanyeol dan dirinya sibuk men-scrol layar tersebut untuk melihat lebih banyak komentar yang membuat pipinya memanas.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca dari komentar mereka?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Makanya, sekali sekali lihatlah kolom komentarmu dan baca apa yang mereka katakana tentang _ChanBaek_ "

Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan melihat komentar yang kembali masuk pada postingan Chanyeol tadi, sebagian ada yang tidak dia pahami bahasanya karena, tentu saja, fans mereka itu diseluruh dunia.

"Semua orang juga tahu tentang hubungan kita sayang. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata kita benar-benar memiliki hubungan" kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh. " _You know sweetheart_ " Baekhyun menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol saat kekasih tiangnya itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. " _Everybody knows about you and me_ "

Kemudian Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya melayang, dan itu ulah Chanyeol. Yang mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dipangkuan manusia kelebihan kalsium tersebut. "C-Chan ahhh" Baekhyun mendongak saat Chanyeol melesakkan kepalanya dan menjilati bagian lehernya.

"Semua orang tahu dan mereka sangat mendukung hubungan kita Baek. Jadi buat apa kita menyembunyikannya lagi" Chanyeol menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang berbau strawberry tersebut, menghasilkan lenguhan lirih dari bibir tipisnya. "Jongin saja berani mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan mereka sudah menghasilkan Taeoh. Jadi, kenapa kita juga tidak maju?" Baekhyun menunduk dan menatap Chanyeol yang mendongak untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tengkuk Baekhyun saat kekasih mungilnya itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

 _ **Chu~**_

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyatukan kedua belah bibir yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama tersebut. Chanyeol dengan lihai mengulum, menjilat dan mengisap bibir Baekhyun dengan sensual. Membuat Baekhyun yang menerimanya hanya dapat mengikuti permainan dari kekasih tiangnya.

"Emhh~ Chanhh" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol meneroboskan lidahnya untuk bermain didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"Emrrh Baekhh"

"Cpkh, cup, hahhh"

 _ **Plakk!**_

Chanyeol terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya saat kepalanya di geplak dengan keras, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memandang di arah belakangnya dengan pandangan kaget lalu menunduk karena takut. Penasaran, Chanyeolpun memutar kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat ke-tujuh member lainnya disana.

"Ehehe.. Mianhae"

"Sudah kukatakan pada mereka kalau ingin bermesraan di ruang pribadi saja Hyung, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan" Itu Kyungsoo yang mengadu pada leader kesayangan mereka, Joonmyeon.

"Masuk kamar kalian dan kunci pintunya!" teriak sang leader dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena marah atau juga menahan hasrat. "Kalian sudah merusak mata Anson dengan kegiatan kalian. Masuk sekarang!" ucap Joonmyeon penuh dengan penekanan. Oh, Chanyeol lupa kalau leader mereka juga memiliki seorang bocah bernama Anson, hasil dia dengan si pelupa Yi Xing.

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol lari dengan menggendong Baekhyun masuk kekamar mereka. Umm.. Mungkin melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Huahaha.. Hai~ Ovie kambek lagi. Dan ini ff CHANBAEK PERDANA YAAYYY!**

 **Ovie gatel buat nulis ini karena melihat berita dari koreaboo beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalian sudah melihatnya? Ovie jingkrak jingkrak liat tuh artikel dari koreaboo.. Tapi apa ada yang liat juga ChanBaek duduk jauh-jauhan? Itu kenapa ya, hiks. Sedih. Etapi ada juga foto ChanBaek yang Baek meluk meluk lengan ceye yekan.. Ughh gangerti deh ama mereka. Tapi Ovie tetep support mereka! Dan berharap berita yang di koreaboo beneran wkwk..**

 **Ovie gatau ini ff apaan karena nulisnya dalam waktu dua jam aja wkwk.. Udah deh ya, curcolnya kepanjangan..**

 **Last, review nya juseyoo~**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
